civilopediafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Civilization V
right|noicon right|noicon |Последняя версия = 1.0.2.44/13.03.2013 (Windows) |Возрастные рейтинги = ESRB: E10+ — Everyone 10+ PEGI: 12+ |Носители = DVD, Steam |Платформы = Microsoft Windows, Mac OS X, J2ME |Режимы игры = Одиночная/многопользовательская |Системные требования = (см. ниже) |Управление = Клавиатура, мышь |Веб-сайт = Англиийский Русский }} Sid Meier’s Civilization V — компьютерная игра компании Firaxis, пятая часть в серии глобальных пошаговых стратегий Civilization. Первый релиз игры состоялся 21 сентября 2010 года для Microsoft Windows в США; для Mac OS X игра была выпущена 23 ноября 2010 года, для Linux — 10 июня 2014 года. Как и в других играх серии Civilization, в Civilization V игрок создаёт и развивает свою цивилизацию с древних времён до ближайшего будущего. Нововведения *Вместо квадратной сетки карты введена гексагональная — каждая клетка представляет собой шестиугольник — гексагон (название геометрической фигуры, отсюда название на жаргоне геймеров — гекс или хекс). *На каждой клетке-соте может одновременно находиться только один юнит одного и того же типа. *Двумерный стратегический вид карты, на который игрок может переключиться, по желанию, с нормального, стал стилизацией под настольную версию игры. *Некоторые небольшие цивилизации заменены городами-государствами, хотя варварские лагеря присутствуют. *Захваченные города могут продолжать существование в империи в виде автономных образований, называемых сателлитами или городами-марионетками. *Возможен дистанционный обстрел противника (эта возможность присутствовала в Civilization III и в некоторых модификациях к Civilization IV). *Отсутствуют религиозные конфессии и возможность шпионажа (без учёта дополнений «Gods & Kings» и «Brave New World»). *Древо технологий подверглось заметному сокращению, хотя и ходов приходится тратить больше, чем в других частях игры. *Торговля технологиями заменена возможностью заключения договора о совместных исследованиях. *Конечные по количеству, хотя и неисчерпаемые, природные ресурсы (каждое месторождение даёт несколько единиц ресурса, которые «потребляются» юнитами и зданиями — при смерти юнита или сносе здания ресурсы можно снова использовать). *Отсутствуют катастрофы: наводнения, извержения вулканов, эпидемии, пожары и т. п. (были в первой Civilization и в дополнении к Civilization IV Beyond the Sword). Геймплей Города Как и прежде, город остается основным стержнем, на который нанизываются события игры, и вокруг которого происходит борьба цивилизаций. Города теперь могут обрабатывать территорию на удалении в три соты вместо двух клеток прежде. Расширение границ страны, правда, теперь осуществляется посотово. Игрок может в срочном порядке освоить (представлено как покупка) новый участок за деньги, но соседние государства отнесутся к этому отрицательно. Города могут наносить удары по юнитам противника на расстоянии. Это выглядит как наличие встроенного неотделяемого дальнобойного юнита. Оборона города усиливается дополнительно с помощью размещения гарнизона из одного сухопутного боевого юнита. Здесь могут находиться одновременно один боевой юнит, один небоевой, один корабль и сколько угодно воздушных юнитов. При захвате городов игроку даётся выбор: аннексия, создание сателлита, разрушение или освобождение. Последнее — когда этот город ранее был под властью государства-противника. Примечательно, что если освободить город, принадлежавший уничтоженной прежде цивилизации, то она возвращается в игру с тем уровнем развития, который был перед прекращением её существования. Игроку не позволяется непосредственно управлять сателлитами (городами-марионетками), однако сателлиты платят налоги в казну метрополии и дают доступ к территориям и ресурсам, также не так негативно влияют на настроение населения, как при аннексии. Разрушение города происходит не мгновенно, а занимает несколько ходов, в течение которых разрушаемый город становится частью захватившей его цивилизации со своими населением, уцелевшими зданиями, расходами и прочим. Хотя конечный результат необратим, процесс разрушения можно прекратить в любой момент. При этом не подлежат уничтожению изначальные столицы (самый первый город, основанный соответствующей цивилизацией) побежденных держав, а также все города-государства, являющиеся столицами по определению. Также невозможно разрушить собственноручно основанные города, кроме случая, когда они отвоеваны назад после захвата чужой цивилизацией. Таким образом, к числу неразрушимых относятся города класса столиц, а также собственные, ни разу не оккупированные противником. Города, которые невозможно разрушить, могут создавать трудности в планировании застройки захваченной территории. Юниты и сражения В отличие от предыдущих версий, в Civilization V в каждой клетке-соте (в том числе и в городах) может находиться не более одного боевого юнита и не более одного небоевого. Это означает, что в соте могут находиться, к примеру, одно подразделение Лучников и одно подразделение Рабочих, но не два юнита Лучников. Юниты могут двигаться через занятые соты, но перемещение должно завершиться на свободной. Это в корне меняет планирование и проведение боевых действий, приближая их к реальности. В игре более нет отдельных транспортных кораблей. Вместо этого после изучения определённой технологии и получения способности (для юнитов, созданных перед изучением технологии) все наземные юниты для пресечения водных пространств автоматически погружаются на собственные корабли. Водные боевые юниты могут уничтожить такие корабли одним ударом, также при атаках с моря сухопутные боевые юниты получают штраф. Дальнобойные юниты: лучники, осадные орудия и боевые корабли, не могут непосредственно атаковать врага. Вместо этого, они ведут обстрел на расстоянии через соты. В ближнем бою эти юниты очень уязвимы. Города также могут вести огонь по врагу. Анимированное отображение атаки силами города (стрелы, снаряды катапульт и артиллерии, ракеты) зависит от эпохи. Повышение квалификации юнитов несколько изменилось. Например, основными повышениями являются улучшение умения юнита по атаке на врага на определённом типе местности. Также, если ранее юниты частично исцелялись при повышении, то в Civilization V исцеление — альтернатива повышению. Другое изменение подсчёта урона — поражение боевого юнита в результате сражения, не означает его обязательного уничтожения. Лидеры и цивилизации Характеристики личности лидера основываются на сочетании 29 (с версии 1.0.1.135) параметровThe Search Engine that Does at InfoWeb.net, называемых «flavors» («вкусы», или «флейворы», на жаргоне игроков)Слово «flavor» буквально означает аромат, вкус, разновидность, «изюминка», и которое можно перевести приблизительно как вкус, аромат).. Екатерина II отличается «вкусом» к экспансионизму, что выражается в стремлении России обладать множеством городов. При этом «вкус» Екатерины к развитию этих городов не столь велик, поэтому российские города не будут развиваться так интенсивно, как, скажем, у Ганди. Елизавета I отдаёт предпочтение развитию флота, так что Англия будет стремиться к господству на море. Это, однако, не означает, что поведение лидеров предсказуемо. Компьютерный интеллект, при удобном случае, может выбирать более подходящее направление развития. Механика игры допускает также элемент случайности. Например, у Наполеона по умолчанию «вкус» к нападению составляет 7 из 10; когда же игра начинается, это значение может варьировать в пределах плюс-минус 2 единицы. В начале игры агрессивность французской державы может изменяться от 5 до 9. Если значение составит 5, то возможно, что Наполеон, при склонности к завоеваниям, будет более расположен следовать другим приоритетам — например, торговле или науке. Всё зависит от контекста. В частности, если Англия появится в центре большого континента вдали от морей, но будет иметь в распоряжении лошадей, то Елизавета I откажется от морской стратегии в пользу развития кавалерии. Каждая цивилизация имеет либо два национальных юнита, либо один национальный юнит и уникальное здание (улучшение). В оригинальной версии игры доступны для выбора 18 цивилизаций (великих держав) и лидеры с их характерными особенностями . Наряду со «старыми», существовавшими ещё с первой версии игры (Америка, Англия, Россия, Рим и т.д.), появились и «новые» — Ирокезы, Сиам и Сонгай. Через системы дистрибуции Steam и D2D распространяются дополнительные цивилизации: Вавилон, Монголия, Полинезия и двойной пакет — Испания и Инки, а также Дания и Корея. Города-государства Города-государства (малые страны) являются очередным новшеством Civilization V. Города-государства не могут создавать поселенцев, и, вследствие этого, основывать новые города. Захваченные же вражеские города разоряют в течение нескольких ходов (исключение составляет захват столиц — в этом случае город присоединяется к полису). При освобождении от захватившей его цивилизации снова появляется в игре как город-государство — союзник освободителя. Улучшить отношения с городом-государством можно несколькими способами. Самый простой способ — подкуп золотом. Города-государства иногда выражают просьбы к великим державам (уничтожение варварских лагерей, помощь в войне, постройка дороги к столице или определённого чуда и т.п.), исполнение которых значительно улучшает отношения. С такими малыми странами могут заключаться договоры о защите со стороны супердержавы. Если лояльность не поддерживать действиями, то отношения будут постепенно угасать. Если какая-либо супердержава постоянно захватывает города-государства, то, в конце концов, все оставшиеся города-государства, не имеющие союзнических отношений, объединяются против агрессора. Города-государства при войне с супердержавой могут запросить помощь у других супердержав. При этом, имеется возможность принудить агрессора к заключению мира с городом-государством, подкупить его, также можно дарить городу-государству деньги или боевые юниты. Это ещё один способ улучшить отношения с ними. Город-государство может иметь союз одновременно только с одной державой. Став, таким образом, союзником города-государства, цивилизация получает доступ к его ресурсам. Также, бонус получаемый от города-государства зависит от состояния отношений с ним и его типа: воинственного (военного), культурного или приморского. Воинственные города-государства время от времени предоставляют союзной цивилизации боевых юнитов (от этого можно и отказаться). Культурные — могут давать дополнительные очки культуры. Приморские — снабжают продовольствием города союзника. Также, города-государства могут захватывать другие города, однако, им сложно сделать это без помощи союзной супердержавы. Захваченным городом может оказаться город вражеской супердержавы или вражеского города-государства. Инициировать подобный захват несложно: подарив союзному городу-государству несколько отрядов войск (если город-государство не имеет своих или их мало) и начать атаку ближайшего к нему вражеского города. Главное - оставить вражеский город в слабом состоянии на атаку города-государства. После захвата чужого города город-государство будет развивать этот город так же, как развивает свой город, либо же сделает из него сателлит. Общественные институты Вместо принятия новой формы правления, как было прежде, игрок может перейти, после получения определённого количества очков культуры, к новому общественному институту. Новопринятый институт не заменяет предыдущие, а лишь дает другие бонусы. Полностью заполнив пять из имеющихся десяти ветвей общественных институтов и построив проект «Утопия», можно одержать культурную победу в игре. Следует заметить, что некоторые общественные институты неприменимы при использовании институтов из антагонистичных им ветвей. Например, институты ветви Автократия неприменимы после принятия общественного института ветвей Порядка либо Свободы, и наоборот, тогда как принятие института из Набожности, делает неприменимыми институты ветви Рационализм. Однако, всё же возможна революционная перемена ветви, ценой анархии в течение хода. При этом прежде применимые институты становятся неприменимыми. Производство Имеются три вида ресурсов: бонусные, стратегические и редкие. Ресурсами (кроме бонусных) можно торговать и дарить другим державам. Количество видов стратегических ресурсов было уменьшено, их использование также претерпело изменения. Создание юнитов или строительство зданий, требующих определённый стратегический ресурс, уменьшает доступное игроку количество, сами ресурсы, правда, не истощаются. Если, например, игрок теряет подразделение Танков, то опять получает доступ к ещё одной единице нефти. Для приобретения зданий за деньги теперь не требуется наличия определённого общественного института. Сама покупка происходит мгновенно и возможно делать сколько угодно покупок за ход, пока позволяют средства. Некоторые виды зданий невозможно купить: их можно лишь строить, затрачивая время. Чудеса и проекты Как и прежде, имеются чудеса великие (уникальные, то есть по одному на весь мир) и малые или национальные (их может быть столько, сколько есть цивилизаций). Их состав был обновлён и сокращен, однако, с последующими патчами были введены новые: Государственная казна, Большой цирк и т. д. Наряду с Чудесами Света и национальными чудесами, введены природные чудеса. При их открытии повышается настроение населения, даются бонусы науки и культуры, а также улучшаются отношения с городами-государствами. При захвате городов национальные чудеса, имевшиеся в нём, уничтожаются, так же разрушаются все военные и культурные постройки, остальные сооружения могут остаться нетронутыми с вероятностью в 66 %. Также имеется особый разряд национальных проектов: Apollo Program (Программа «Союз») и Проект «Манхэттен». Также к числу национальных относится построение частей космического корабля. Последующая их сборка в столице и запуск корабля приводит к научной победе. Однако, если какая-либо цивилизация завершает Проект «Утопия» (обретение всех общественных институтов пяти ветвей из десяти), то это приведёт её к культурной победе. Дипломатия В отличие от предыдущих частей, в Civilization V более не разрешается обмен технологиями. Вместо этого, если две цивилизации открыли такую технологию, как образование, то они могут подписать договор об исследованиях, выделив из бюджета обоих государств стоимость технологии в золотеДипломатия. Основы игры в Civilization V (FAQ, вопросы-ответы, цивилопедия) | CIVILIZATION BLOG. При этом паритет инвестиций может не соблюдаться. Если во время действия договора начнётся война между этими государствами, то он прекращается автоматически. Если одна из сторон обгоняет другую по эпохе, то обгоняющая при заключении договора платит компенсацию отсталой стороне. Цель игры В игре Civilization V имеется восемь уровней по мере усиления сложности от «Поселенца» до «Божества». Уровень «Князь» является усреднённым уровнем сложности. При игре на этом уровне ни у кого нет преимуществ. Скорость игры меняется от «Марафонской» через «Эпическую» и «Среднюю» по «Высокую» (следует учесть, что в русском переводе от 1С перепутаны местами «Марафонская» и «Эпическая» игры). Отличительной особенностью некоторых цивилизаций является зависимость выбора стартовой позиции от расположения океанов и рек, также как от цивилизационного предпочтения/избегания соответствующих географических поясов. К примеру, стандартной установкой для России является предпочтение тундры, но если на карте нет пояса тундры, будет отыскиваться пояс, имеющий вкрапления тундрового ландшафта, и в то же время, Сонгай будет избегать холодной тундры. Египет обычно не найти близ лесов и джунглей, зато Ирокезы всегда находятся среди лесов и т. д. Как и в предыдущих версиях, у игрока есть следующие варианты победы (как и прежде, в игре отсутствует механизм «экономической победы», хотя подсчёт экономического уровня ведётся): *По сумме очков (она же победа временем, при наступлении 2050 г. н. э.); *Научная (она же техническая — запуск космического корабля с колонистами к Альфе Центавра); *Территориальная (она же военная — удержание последним в игре своей столицы); *Культурная (получение всех применимых общественных институтов из пяти ветвей с построением «Проекта „Утопия“»); *Дипломатическая (получение титула Мирового лидера при голосовании в ООН). Таким образом, есть три пути к поражению: потерять все свои города, проиграть другой цивилизации или не набрать наибольшее число очков к 2050 году. В новой версии также поддерживается система достижений, на странице игрыОбщая игровая статистика Sid Meier’s Civilization V — Глобальные достижения в Steam — Глобальные достижения). Для участия в онлайн-статистике необходимо быть подключённым к сервису Steam. Выпуски |platform2 = Apple Mac |os1 = Windows XP Home или Pro SP3/Vista SP2/7 |os2 = Mac OS 10.6.4 (Snow Leopard) |os1rec = |os2rec = |cpu1 = Двухъядерный (Intel Core 2 Duo 1,8 ГГц или AMD Athlon 64 X2 2,0 ГГц) |cpu2 = Двухъядерный (Intel Core 2 Duo 2,4 ГГц) |cpu1rec = Четырёхъядерный (1,8 ГГц) |cpu2rec = Четырёхъядерный (Intel Quad Core 2,6 ГГц) |gpu1 = ATI 2600 XT / nVidia 7900 GS 256 Мб |gpu2 = ATI HD 2600/nVidia 8600 256 Мб |gpu1rec = ATI 4800/nVidia 9800 512 Мб |gpu2rec = ATI/nVidia 512 Мб |memory1 = 2 Гб |memory2 = 2 Гб |memory1rec = 4 Гб |memory2rec = 4 Гб |hdspace1 = 8 Гб |hdspace2 = 8 Гб |media1 = DVD-привод (при установке с диска) |media2 = DVD-привод (при установке с диска) |network1 = Соединение с Интернетом для активации игры |network2 = Соединение с Интернетом для активации игры |sound1 = DirectX 9.0c |sound2 = DirectX 11 |input1 = Клавиатура, мышь |input2 = Клавиатура, мышь}} Релиз Игра была выпущена 21 сентября 2010 года в Северной Америке, и 24 сентября 2010 года в странах Европейского Союза и в сервисе цифровой дистрибуции Steam . 22 октября 2010 года поступила в продажу локализованная на русский язык версия; в общей сложности игра выпущена на восьми языках: английский, русский, французский, немецкий, итальянский, польский, испанский, японский. 23 ноября 2010 года осуществлён релиз для платформы Mac OS X. Официальные дополнения На 16 декабря 2010 года предлагались к загрузке со Steam существующие на тот момент семь (не считая собрания карт «Cradle of Civilization — Map Pack Bundle») официальных дополнений (DLC) к игре. Игровые карты DLC: Cradle of Civilization Map Pack (игровые карты «Колыбель цивилизации»Дополнения «Колыбель цивилизации» пользователи за пределами СНГ с 1 декабря 2010 года (а с 15 декабря и в странах СНГ) могли купить через Steam.): *'The Americas': Платная игровая карта Америки«DLC: The Americas» также был доступен в виде купона, как подарок первым покупателям любого издания игры в фирменных магазинах компании «1С: Интерес». с «реальными» стартовыми позициями. Включает горы и джунгли от Перу на юге до Мексики на севере — своеобразные ясли двух самобытных культур Западного Полушария. *'Asia': Платная игровая карта АзииКод активации для «DLC: Asia» высылался всем, кто делал предварительный заказ игры в интернет-магазинах «1С: Интерес» и OZON.ru. с «реальными» стартовыми позициями. Включает долину Инда — место зарождения Хараппы и долину Жёлтой реки, где развивались ранние китайские династии. *'The Mediterranean': Платная игровая карта СредиземноморьяПокупатели коллекционного издания в России получали в коробке от игры купон на «DLC: The Mediterranean» с кодом активации. с «реальными» стартовыми позициями. Включает весь средиземноморский бассейн с полуостровами и островами, где росли и процветали города-государства Финикии и Древней Греции, а позднее великие империи Рима и Персии. *'Mesopotamia': Платная игровая карта Месопотамии«DLC: Mesopotamia» как отдельный продукт в Россию официально не поставлялась. с «реальными» стартовыми позициями. Включает земли Плодородного Полумесяца, с речной долиной Нила на западе, и с междуречьем Евфрата и Тигра на востоке, вплоть до Персидского Залива. *'Map Pack Bundle': Комплект из четырёх карт, указанных выше. Новые цивилизации DLC: Downloadable Civilizations (дополнительные «Загружаемые цивилизации»Дополнительные цивилизации Вавилон и Монголия представлены 25 октября 2010 года в системе цифровой дистрибуции Steam, а 16 декабря 2010 года — Испания и Инкская империя.): *'Babylonian Civilization Pack': платная дополнительная цивилизация к игре — Вавилон с лидером Навуходоносором IIДополнительная цивилизация Вавилон изначально была доступна в цифровой делюкс-версии игры в Steam (за исключением российских регионов), в российские дисковые издания она также не вошла (позже стала доступна покупка «DLC: Babylon» отдельно в Steam).. Включает также карту Месопотамии. *'Mongolian Civilization Pack': бесплатная дополнительная цивилизация к игре — Монголия с лидером Тимуджином ЧингисханомДополнительная цивилизация Монголия загружается автоматически со Steam и бесплатно для всего мира.. Включает также сценарий «Возвышение монголов» с державами Византийская империя (вместо Греции), с императором Михаилом VIII Палеологом и империя чжурчжэней Цзинь (вместо Сиама), с императором Мадагэ Чжанцзуном во главе. *'The Double Civilization & Scenario Pack: Spain and Inca': платный двойной пакет дополнительных цивилизаций и сценарий«DLC: DCSP» выпущен в Steam 16 декабря 2010 года.. Включает две уже знакомые по предыдущим версиям игры цивилизации: Испанию, с королевой Изабеллой I Католической во главе и Империю Инков (Тауантин-Суйу), с Сапа Инка (Единственным Инкой) Пачаку́теком Юпанки. Сценарий «Покорение Нового Света» сосредоточен на событиях 1492 года — года открытия Америки. В сценарии лидер Франции — Франциск I (заменяет Наполеона Бонапарта). Появились юниты уникальные только для этого сценария: мирный юнит Сокровище (Караван) символизирует караван мулов, а при погрузке на борт — Серебряный флот; боевой юнит Капер (Фрегат), графически — Линейный корабль. Также добавлены новые технологии: Пиратство, Религиозные ордены и т. д. *'Civilization and Scenario Pack: Denmark — The Vikings': платный пакет дополнительной цивилизации и сценария. Включает Данию во главе с Харальдом I Синезубым со способностью «Ярость викингов», позволяющая сухопутным войскам быстрее перемещаться по воде и затрачивать меньше времени для пересадки на и с корабля. Уникальные юниты Дании включают берсерка, способного с лёгкостью нападать с моря и через реки и двигающегося быстрее чем длинный мечник, которого он заменяет. Норвежский военный лыжник заменяет обычного стрелка и лучше воюет на склонах холмов и в заснеженной местности. Войска Дании также могут разорять местность, не тратя очки движения. Также в пакет включён сценарий основанный на событиях 1066 года, когда викинги пытались захватить Англию. Задача сценария — создать Книгу страшного суда в Лондоне. В сценарии невозможно изменять политику и отношения к другим цивилизациям. *'Civilization and Scenario Pack: Korea': платный пакет дополнительной цивилизации и сценария. Включает Корею во главе с Седжоном Великим. Корея получает способность «Мудрецы Нефритового зала», дающую существенное преимущество в исследованиях. Уникальные юниты Кореи включают хвачха, являющейся более эффективное версией требушета, и корабль-черепаху, заменяющий каравеллу. В пакет также входит сценарий вторжения Кореи Японией под главой Тоётоми Хидэёси во время Имджинской войны. Кроме Кореи и Японии, игрок также может выступить в роли Манчжурии и Китая. Wonders of the Ancient World Scenario Pack: Платный пакет включающий три новых чуда света (Храм Артемиды, Статуя Зевса и Галикарнасский мавзолей) и новый сценарий, где пять древних цивилизаций Плодородного полумесяца борются за господство. Побеждает тот кто построит девять чудес света первым. Аддоны *'Civilization V: Gods & Kings' — первый аддон к игре. В нём возвращена система религий и новые цивилизации: Майя, Кельты, Карфаген, Византия, Голландия, Австрия, Швеция, Эфиопия и Гунны. *'Civilization V: Brave New World' — второй аддон к игре, официально анонсирован компанией Firaxis Games и находится в разработке. По словам разработчиков, в нём будут представлены новые цивилизации и лидеры (в частности, польский лидер Казимир III, бразильский Педру II, ассирийский Ашшурбанапал, португальская Мария I, зулусский Шака), новые социальные институты. Также аддон внесёт изменения в культуру и дипломатию: в частности, игрок, оказывая содействие деятелям культуры своей цивилизации, сможет одержать культурную победу. Выход дополнения в России назначен на 12 июля 2013 года, в том числе и на платформе Mac OS X, портированием под которую займётся компания Aspyr Media . Моддинг Через меню игры можно загрузить множество модификаций, сценариев и карт, созданных любителями, в том числе сохраняющие популярность, портированные из предыдущих версий игры. Выпущен специальный SDK для создания модификаций, сценариев и карт. Это программное обеспечение доступно также через Steam для владельцев активированной Civilization V. Свою карту можно создать и отредактировать в режиме SDK WorldBuilder, а для загрузки её в игру необходимо создать модификацию в режиме ModBuddyHow to make a map in Civilization V. С 15 июня 2012 года Civilization V стала поддерживать сервис Steam WorkshopCivilization V Steam Workshop Now Available!, через который пользователи могут создавать и устанавливать собственные модификации, сценарии и карты. Рецензии Sid Meier’s Civilization V в целом получила позитивные оценки. В ряде изданий, однако, приводилась также и критика: жалобы на повышенную агрессивность ИИ одновременно с его тактической слабостью (вывод артиллерии вперед пехотных частей и т. п.), отсутствие религиозных конфессий, практическое отсутствие дипломатии. См. также *Civilization V/Саундтрек ---- Источники *Civilization V — Википедия Сноски de:Civilization V en:Civilization V es:Civilization V fi:Civilization V fr:Civilization V ja:Civilization V nl:Civilization V pt-br:Civilization V sv:Civilization V zh:文明帝國V Категория:Игры Категория:Игры Civilization Категория:Civilization V